Harry Potter Words
by Sgt-Benton
Summary: Words From Harry Potter!
1. Default Chapter

I know this is not a story but I am working on one. I just read Redwall and thought about I am that is - matthias so I wanted to se if it wold work for Harry Potter. Do you have any idea how many words you can get from that! Let me show you and if I have missed any let me know and I will add them. 120 words and counting  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
1 Letter Words: a  
2 Letter Words: to oh at he ha oy ah   
ER re or   
  
3 Letter Words: rot rap ray rat rye top the  
toy thy tar pot pay pet pat  
par Poe pro pry hay hot her  
hap har hat hoe oar opt oat  
are apt ate ape ray rah aye  
err eat ear era ret rap yap  
yet tot yep yea ore   
  
4 Letter Words: rate rope roar rare rote rash tote  
trap tore that part pore pert peat  
path pare pray hart hope hero harp  
hear heat heap oath arty pyre Herr  
hare part port teat poet rape tarp   
tare year yeah they   
  
5 Letter Words: terry parry petty party potty Perth heart   
otter ratty Porte earth error taper tarter  
  
6 Letter Words: terror parrot poetry pretty porter hotter hatter   
artery   
  
7 Letter Words: Pottery portray 


	2. Ron Weasley

Ronald Weasley 177 and counting!! Again if u find any I missed let me know!!  
  
1 letter  
a  
  
2 letters  
On an al no as le se ER re so we la  
  
3 letters  
old and nor rad raw ray war red ran sea end yen led yes see son yew  
lea all wed low day way say eel wen den are era ear one owd row roe  
yow wow now ode saw won lea sew aye  
  
4 letters  
land lore days lore well weal lays olds wars rand weld easy lawn  
yawn year send lady rose seal sale sell sold wall lend yens runs  
rays ands wear worn yews yard leas lord slow ways easy ease  
wean sway real reel teal eels wens dens lord sear eras ones word rows wows nose road sand leas  
  
5 letters  
weasel older weald lawns yawns years yearn walls lends lands swear  
wears sewer yards randy lords allow alloy eased easel weans weary  
reels teals wells swell world wanly rally snare owner  
sword words wowed nosed lease sewed  
  
6 letters  
welder yelled wealds yawned sealed rolled walled slowed alloys allows  
swayed really welled worlds lordly snared seared owned wordy leased  
  
7 letters  
elderly welders yearned yearend alloyed allowed swelled 


	3. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy 65 and counting!!  
  
1 letter A  
  
2 letters co ad do oy ay my la al  
  
3 letters car may old mal mac mal lad oaf dam lay Oyo lam yam far arc ray ram oar fly day coy mad rad cal yar cay caw  
  
4 letters cord road calf mold marc maya lady male loaf flay marc fray farm from cram clad coal cold lord yard  
  
5 letters malay marco merle flume dorm alarm drool  
  
6 letters malady malaya 


	4. Albus Dumbledore

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
1 Letter Words: A  
  
2 Letter Words: um or re le me be do la de du  
  
3 Letter Words: doe bus led mud bum ear bah lea roe sod rod dad red due mud mad sue rub add lad bad bud bed sad ale rum arm ram see lee bee ore old lab elm mob lob eel are bar  
  
4 Letter Words: dumb deer lore bulb bore bear leer lead leas dear bell rose roes dose bold meld deed read reed seed dell redo reds sled beam dues mule mall slum sued slue rubs real deal bled adds lads buds muse bull ball doll roll road dads bald ales bale rums drum role arms rams dorm deed lees bees ores more lord lode beer bold olds slam lame labs lass load slab lamb elms blue mole malt mobs slob lobs reel eels seal bead mead meal deal dare bars  
  
5 Letter Words: bulbs bears Lear blear leers bores bolds melds smell small deeds reads reeds dells bells beams abuse dread mules malls slued deals adder blade board robed mused amuse bulls balls dolls rolls rebel droll roads baled drums roles dorms deeds mores lobed lords lodes beers bolds older lamed lames loads ladle lambs moles malts blues reels beads meals deals dares dared  
  
6 Letter Words: abacus redoes abused dreads beamed reamed melded madder adders blades boards bladed amused rebels sadder balled balers balder bumble burble dubbed double bolder loaded loader ladled ladles lobbed sealed  
  
7 Letter words: baldest bladder bumbles burbles bumbled burbled doubled doubles bramble lorded  
  
8 Letter Words: brambles redouble bladders boulders reloaded  
  
9 Letter Words: redoubled 


	5. Luna Lovegood

ok i will put this up and just add to it here lol LUNA LOVEGOOD 91 words and counting!!!  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
1 Letter Words: A  
  
2 Letter Words: do no an al nu la le un go on ad  
  
3 Letter Words: doe lye dog god gun dun van and age nag lag old ale ode van nor goo lad log end dug lug ova gel geo due ado ell  
  
4 Letter Words: love good lend done land vole gold dove Gael goal goad land gone oval oven null nave gave ague vend dang ulna lung loon lane vane goon lave lone vale gale dale geld node noel veal vela loan goad  
  
5 Letter Words: loved gouda ovule angel angle navel alone novel glove  
  
6 Letter Words: dangle golden loaned 


	6. Hermione Granger

HERMIONE GRANGER 88 and counting!! this one is incomplete however i felt that people might enjoy it nun the less.  
  
1LETTER WORDS: A  
  
2 LETTER WORDS: he me re on no ho ha am an er ma go in hi  
  
3 LETTER WORDS: her one rim him hem hen men hoe min nag rag gag hag age ham man ram org non rig are oar gar roe ran gin  
  
4 LETTER WORDS: mire hire mine home germ mage rage gram ream horn morn more rare hair grog gang hang hare mare grim roar here Herr hero heir hear mien near neon nein horn hone  
  
5 LETTER WORDS: anger grime grain groan range minor (2 words removed do to I believe they are vulgar and inappropriate)  
  
6 LETTER WORDS: hanger grange  
  
7 LETTER WRDS: ranger Hagar Haggai granger 


End file.
